Shugo chara oneshot :P
by 20leungt362
Summary: What happens when Hotaru (rikka's gaurdian chara) falls in love with Akio (hikaru's guardian chara) and what happens if someone attempts to tries and murder Rikka and amu? This is a brilliant tale of love :D rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1- Love first blooms :D

Me: Hi Guys :D so... this is my very first fanfiction so pls dont shoot flames at me... \./

Stephanie & Kiku: *sigh* tiffany...

Me: SIGH ME WHAT?!

Stephanie & Kiku: ahhhhhh shes mad XD -both retreats back to eggs-

Me: Finally gone =.= now lets see... where was i? oh yes! okay so you know how theres like NO stories of Akio ( Hikaru's shugo chara .) and hotaru (rikka's shugo chara) together forever :D

Stephinie & Kiku: hmm... obsession since shugo chara truth or dare '-'

Me: GO BACK IN YOUR STINKIN EGGS BEFORE YOU REGRET EVEN HATCHING!

Stephanie & Kiku: ahhhhhhhhhhh =.= -retreats to eggs-

Me: now on with the story :D :D :D :D :D  
-

3rd Prov: In the woods behind the Seyio Elementry School- 3 days before christmas.

lalalallalalalla hotaru sang while gathering berries for rikka. As she went over to the bushes something russled. EEP! hotaru shouted. _in and out. in and out. in and out _hotaru controlled herself and went behind the bushes to find out what it was. no... she thought.. she shot a ring of fire to the bushes. (it didnt set fire to the bushes hotaru was kind enough) **Me: Hey... Hotaru... i dont think thats such a good idea... .-. or maybe... *smirks* Hotaru turns white with fear... ** "HEY!' Akio shouted as he floated up. ' WHATS THE BIG IDEA! I HAVE A JOB YOU KNOW AND HIKARU IS GONNA KILL ME IF IM LATE SO STEP ASIDE OKA-" he stopped as he saw hotaru and he looked away. "sorry..' he mumbled' i didnt mean to yell at you i thought you were someone else.." with that he turned away and floated back to Hikaru.

Akio Prov

Dam- **ME: AKIO YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH! . OR SOMETHING BADD WILL HAPPEN TO YOU! Akio: ... sorry... Me: hmph! ** "Dang...' i thought to myself' she's sooo cute..." i blushed a bit. RRGH! i slapped myslef. "If i felt too strong about her i would confess and she would hate me!" =.= i made a mental note to myself. "it sucks being a emotional chara T.T" Thump! Akio looked up and was about to yell when he saw hikaru. "Akio...why are you blushing?" hikaru asked in his intrested voice. SHI- **Me: AKIO IM SERIOUSLY GONNA MAKE YOU DO MY HOMEWORK AS PUNISHMENT FOR BAD-MOUTHING! Hmm... or ill tell hotaru! -devilish grin- akio: -trembling in fear for his life- **SHOOT! he knew i was blushing. i flew up to his ear. "Dude' i whispered' i think i might like hotaru..." Hikaru smiled. it was natural for their owners to start dating and then the charas started dating too.

Hotaru Prov

_"Akio..." i mumbled. "Something is wrong i know it '-' i mean he would have been like... _"HIIIIIII HOTARU CHAN_!" instead he yelled. i know something is wrong and i will find out because... . i care about him! Wait... did i __**just **__say that.. Wow do i actually like him? Ugh... im over thinking... why dont i just go grab a flower and do the love me not thingy...WAIT! am i that hopeless? Yes.. well... a couple more days till' Christmas...my chrismas present... santa are you listening... yes... i want to fall in love with Akio..."_

Rikka Prov

"Ahh! its sooooo snowy out!" i said excitedly. Hikaru smiled at me, i took his hand a raced to the mall. "Come on! i wanna buy a present for you, mom, dad, Amu-Senpai and... Akio and Hotaru" Rikka said as she smirked at the last part. Hikaru sighed, he gave me 500 american dollars in my hand. I looked at him suprised. "Hurry dont take long. ill be at the movie theater." as he ran off. i smiled, typical him... "but he better not be making out with any other girl" I get consumed in flames as jealousy took over me**. Me: WOAH! Rikka chan calm down . wheres hotaru when you need her?! *sigh* bye bye my precious bracelt... Rikka: OMG is that the newest shiny metalic bracelet? thank you XD XD XD XD Me: *sigh* **ZOOM! i rushed to the nearest punk store i could find. I sorted through racks and found something amu would like... ALOT

Hikaru Prov

Slow eerie music filled the theater as i sat down. A girl sat down next to me, about my age except you could tell she put on loads of makeup. "Hey...' the girl said seductivly' are you single? i think so... do you wanna go to my house after this?" i looked at her and she smiled. i said slowly, "N-O spells no, sorry but i am NOT single and maybe i should sit somewhere else." the girl pouted and pulled me down, but i yanked my hand away. "_Rikka, you are the one and ONLY person i will ever love._" i thought as i sat down on the oppisite side of the theater away from her. She was staring at me, i think she doesnt get no too often. i sighed this will be a loong day.

Akio Prov

I flew around in the woods amusing myself. then i stopped. i decided that i will collect more berries for hikaru to string! i thought excitedly, then hikaru will be happy :) i summoned a basket and began picking berries. i was wrapped up in my own thoughts," dang... i wish it was as easy as that...' i said remembering the time hikaru confessed to rikka.' hotaru is just too...cute? no...pretty? no...kind? no...special! yes. too special. i didnt notice that hotaru's shadow was covering the sun. i looked up. "O-oh! H-Hotaru!"

Hotaru Prov

"Akio...I-is something wrong?" i asked in my most gentle tone. "N-no..." he stammered. i knew he was lying, i just knew it. i stared at him and he looked down. I cupped my hands on his chin. "Okay but if there is anything wrong _talk _to me okay?" i said softly. Then i did something i thought i would never ever do. i kissed him on the cheek. i was soooooo embarressed. i quickly hid my blush and i floated away then i let my blush out as i began the loooong journey to the mall.

Rikka Prov

i went over to the movie theater and i saw Hikaru scooching over every time that girl got closer to him. i sat next to him and whispered, "_go along with what i say..." _he nodded. "Hi Hikaru-_koi_!" i said. "hi rikka-_koi_" he replied. The girl looked horrified as Hikaru said to me," hey... can you call the gaurds...shes trying to seduce me and go out with me..." I stared long and HARD at the girl. Then i grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the theater. hahahahahahahahaha i laughed so hard. "did you SEE the look on that girl's face?!" Hikaru smiled,"yes i did." i said," okay enought of that...well ill race you to the tayaki stand!" Hikaru smiled you're on!

-_20 minutes later _Hikaru Prov

"Something's wrong... Rikka is never this late... unless... 'his eyes open wide'S-**Me: HIKARUUUUUUU . WERE YOU GONNA SWEAR?! IM GONNA CALL YOUR GRANDFATHER! Hikaru: dont and i was going to say shoot... =.= you jump to conclusions too much. Me: . ...Hikaru: nothing... Stephanie and Kiku: Haha you upset her... Me: RRRRRGH! -slices sword down between Hikaru, Kiku and Stephanie- Stephanie, Kiku and Hikaru: RUN! **Shoot! what if she got kiddnapped! 0.0 he ran to Amu's house. Instead of the regular house, caution tapes were put around it. "What happened?!" i asked a police officer. "Well ill tell you but tell me this first, are you Hikaru?" he said. "Yes... i said impatiently now TELL ME!" i said impatiently. "Well... how to explain... okay... your girlfriend and her role model are in horrible shape apperantly someone tried to kill them. they are alive of course but...we dont know the chances of surviving..." he said. Hikaru's world got dark.

Stephanie & Kiku: Pls review ;0 or we will die by the evil shugo chara owner...

Me: Hey!

Stephanie & Kiku: To be continued... Bye for now :D

Me: the next chapter will be at 10/22/2013 or 10/21/13 now dont get too excited...


	2. Chapter 2 -EHHH? Rikka's in my mind?

**Me: Time for another chapter :D :D**

**Stephanie and Kiku: Shouldn't you do your homework?**

**Me: OH MI GOSH YES!**

**Stephanie and Kiku: -.-|'|**

**Me: Fine... ill do it... meanwhile enjoy :D**

**Hikaru: -mumbles- your homework is hard...thank god i dont have to do it...**

**Me: hmmmm... BTW this ones all for Hikaru and Rikka :D**

_Hikaru's Pov_

_the chances of survivng are...well...not big... _the words echoed in my head. if my best friend and girlfriend died i would kill the person who did this. I ran quickly to the hospital. i was quite suprised to see hotaru and akio here. How did you guys get here so fast~ i asked as i tried to catch my breath. **Me:duh... they float... Hikaru: you're the one whos typing this...also arent you supposed to be doing homework? Me: do me a solid and shut up. Hikaru: NO Me: RRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH -slice sword, nearly missing hikaru- Hikaru:pls dont kill me -on his knees- Me:thats better...** i saw rikka and amu-senpai lying peacfully on their beds. i kissed Rikka on the lips. "no matter how long it takes you to recover...i will always love you rikka" i mumbled. **Me: for some reason whenever i type Rikka's name i think of Rima :p Hikaru: Grrrrr... -kicks Tiffany in the shins- Me: owww... this is WAR! . Stephanie & Kiku: Noooo Me: -goes on fanfiction- **_**Then Hikaru fell from the empire state building speeding to his doom, a pile of sharp swords. **_**POOF! Hikaru: AHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME! HELP ME! Me: okay say im sorry i kicked you Tiffany and i will not complain about you liking rimahiko and rima... Hikaru: SORRY I KICKED YOU TIFFANY AND I WILL NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT YOU LIKING RIMAHIKO AND RIMA! Me: alot better -goes on fanfiction- **_**hikaru expected knives but then he landed on a big bouncy house and did not get hurt but he was dizzy and fell in a pool. **_**Poof! Hikaru: -drenched with water- Me: -laughing- oh and sorry from keeping you from the story~ **

Rikka Pov

Hikaru... Hikaru... you are the ONLY person who can save me now hurry up and realize it you dummy '-'

Hikaru Pov

Rikka? Rikka? i thought, it seemed like she was in my head.

Rikka Pov

dummy i am. we were being attempted to murder and he set a curse on us. Until you find out how to cure me... amu has ikuto...then i will stay in your body for 4 months. in 4 months if you dont figure it out... well...ill disapear from your life forever.

Hikaru Pov

umm..okay... but im hungry...ima go get some tayaki. i heard rikka sigh. well i thought you cant stop me! Yes i can her voice echoed in my mind as i turned around to go to the veggie bar. **Hikaru: T.T nooooooooooo why? Tiffany-senpai-sama? Me: -.-? whats with the name...** N-no rikka i thought as i pushed her away from my body. i ran over and bought a tayaki before she could object. i happily ate my tayaki. then i decided to do something. Rikka wanna do something? i thought. she didnt answer , hmm.. i think she giving me the silent treatment. I shrugged as i went to do "boy" things. When i got home i called for rikka in my mind. She wasnt answering... i knew this wouldnt work but i visulized a door to rikkas room in my mind. i visulized it soooo hard. until with a flash of light it appeared. I opened the door and gasped.

**Me: sorry this was soooo short my friends T.T i got to do my homework D:**

**Hikaru: Told ya -smirks-**

**Me:...-goes on fanfiction and types **_**Hikaru falls asleep until 10/22/2013 and he has horrible nightmares-**_

**POOOF!**

**Hikaru: N-NOoooo zzz zzzz AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Me: Hee hee review pls!**


	3. Chapter 3- Tiffany Jr :(

**Me: Hello my lovlies :D im on a roll 2 chapers in ONE DAY!**

**Hikaru: more like 2 1/2 -mumbles-**

**Me: Hikaru dear... did you say anything? -eyes change into fire and holding a sword-**

**Hikaru: N-nn-nn-oo... RIKKKAAAAAA HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Me: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH -chases hikaru wih a sword-**

**Stephanie and Kiku: -sweat drop- also guys :D there is a new person or people joining in.. the first person... her name is...Tiffany and she has the charas Suzy, Starburst, Arai and Maru. the second person is later in the story :D**

**Amu & Tiffany-senpai: -glares at tiffany-**

**Alyssa:-shrinks in a corner-**

**Me: now lets start the story...**

**Everyone: Yes Tiffany-senpai-sama**

**Me: Seriously whats with that name... -.-|" and tiffany jr... i will make ur life misrable**

**Tiffany Jr.: T.T**

Tiffany Pov

"im sooooo nervous" i whispered to arai, my favorite charecter. "Dont worry you will be fine..." I stepped in the 6th grade circle class. "Hi! my name is Tiffany and i am new to this class :D" i smiled then i took a seat and sulked. This day...was...gonna...be...long..

Hikaru Pov

NO WAY! i thought she has FOUR gaurgian charas! Rikka spoke in my mind yes... she will make a good joker... WHAT?! i screamed in my head. Oh and by the way hikaru... if you DARE FLIRT WITH HER I WILL KILL YOU! i sweatdropped.

BEEP BEEP BEEP WE ARE SOOOO SORRY THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER IS ON WRITERS BLOCK AND TIFFANY IS GETTING TIRED... SO WE'LL GO TO THE STUDIO.

**Me: darlings... D: im sooo sorry im just too lazy to delete this chapter-ish... so... now back to torturing hikaru and Tiffany jr.**

**Tiffany Jr.: hey hikaru look up...**

**Hikaru -looks up-**

**Tiffany Jr. Dumps hot chocolate on him LOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Everyone except Tiffany Jr. and Hikaru: -sweat drop-**

**Me: Almost as bad as tadagay...**


	4. Chapter 4-WHATS WITH THE ROYAL GARDEN?

**Me: hahahahahah hikaru hasn't woke up yet.**

**Nagihiko, rima, amu, tadagay ,yaya: Can we be in the story for a bit .**

**Me: Hmm….. fine… but not tadagay… **

**Tadagay: T.T**

**Me: -kicks hikaru to wake up- WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHIN KING!**

**Hikaru: -.-'' that was YOUR fault!**

**Me: =.= CHARA CHANGE! RGHHHHHHHHHH –sword appears in hand-**

**Everyone except me: NOOOOOO! RUNNNNNN**

**Nagihiko: Wow its like she did it with temari =.=**

**Everyone except me and nagihiko: SHUT UP AND RUN!**

**Stephanie: =.=' sorry she chara transformed with kiku… and forgive us we forgot about the disclaimer -.-'**

Hikaru Pov ~at the door in his room **Me: sorry I had to continue tht**

_I opened the door and I gasped._

The room was bare and empty… it was extremely lonely. Rikka? RIKKA? RIIIKKKAAA? I called out. Finally I saw her, slumped in a corner with a knife above her head. HOLY SH- **Me: Hikaruuuuuuu –flames in eyes- YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT Hikaru: T.T sorry Me: CHARA CHANGE!** SHOOT! I exclaimed. I picked up the almost lifeless rikka. Good thing she didn't get hit with that. I kissed her forehead. I went out the dream door. As I went through the dream door she got a lot heavier. Then she woke up and she caused hel- **Me: Okay hikaru u will die now…-slices hikaru in half- Rikka: nooooo T.T Me: since you are so cute I suppose T.T –revives hikaru- ** trouble.

Rikka Pov

I woke up in his arms as he stared down at me. I jumped and yelled at him. "YOU ALMOST FUDGING KILLED ME! DANG OKAY? YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD HATEEEE IT! YOU PUSHED ME OUT AND A KNIFE CAME AT ME! I FELL UNCONCIOUS!" I threw a pillow at him. He apologized and then he offered me home. Suddenly I started shaking and someone took over my body cause I could hear this. "hello hikaru I just wanted to say, you freed her from your mind… but she will become your eternal slave if you don't help it." "I don't think it would be bad" he said as he smirked " Yes…. It will if you get angry at her and say go die, she will obay without comment." Then the voice died. I crumpled to the ground and cried as he embraced me.

Akio Pov

Dang! She kissed me! I don't know what to do… I mean….. I liked it but do you think it was an accident? Hmm…. But now I just realized something…. I LOVE HER .! I couldn't believe it. I thought it was just a thought but now I know its not a lie… I can tell… the way I care for her… I LOVE her… its different from LIKE its LOVE! If el was here than she would exclaim love… I think I might….fall for her… well, trust me god…**Me: Umm…are you insulting? Akio: nope **im a playboy but… this…i-is…..this…TRUE….LOVE? if it is….i think I like it a lot… yes…..i want to date hotaru….im super sure of this…..this is my real love….out of all those girls. I will not cheat anymore god. Just PLEASE let hotaru feel this way.

Hotarus Prov

Ugh…. I cant get him out of my mind…..i whispered to myself. "_akio, akio, akio, akio"_ I mumbled to myself as I fell asleep. RING RING RING! My shugo alarm rung. WAKE UP RIKKAAAAAAAA "yeah yeah" she replied. I got frustrated," WAKE UP NOW OR HIKARU WILL PUNISH YOU AS HIS SLAVE!" with that she sprang up, and got dressed. I combed my hair. I couldn't wait unitl I got to see Akio…. Yes… Akio… Rikka zoomed off to the royal garden and I quickly floated next to her. This was going to be good.

~at royal garden…Hotaru Pov

EEK! I screamed, even though I was calm… this was no reason to be calm… and I never had a reason not to be calm…


End file.
